There Should've Been a Sign
by cole-lit
Summary: "There should have been a sign or a notice, something like 'Welcome to Hell'." "Isn't a black-mailing, gun-wielding captain of the Deimon Devilbats a big enough sign?" Semi-sequel to Trials of a Captain.


"There should have been a sign," Chuubou said as he sat down beside his senior lineman. Juumonji, who was making the most out of the break their captain gave them and was finishing his water bottle, gave a sidelong glance at the younger lineman, who wore a pensive look on his face.

"What'ya talking about, kid?" he asked, humouring the younger boy. It just wouldn't do if he ignored his kouhai. The captain wouldn't be very happy about it. Enough said.

"There should have been a sign," he repeated as he looked at Juumonji directly. "Something like 'Welcome to Hell' or something," he elaborated with hand gestures.

Juumonji just raised his brow at the ranting lineman. "Isn't a blackmailing, gun-slinging captain of the _Deimon Devilbats _big enough as a sign to warn the innocent kiddies? But seriously, what are you whining about?"

"Training today was worse than usual!" Chuubou exclaimed, flinching at the explosion nearby. He gave the captain, who was on the field, a glance before returning his attention to Juumonji when he noticed that the captain was too busy chasing the new runningback. (Apparently, it was a new method to increase speed. Probably.)

"And don't get me started on the normal training! Normal high-schoolers don't have to face the hell we call training everyday!"

Juumonji rolled his eyes at Chuubou's dramatics. "This isn't even close to hell. If you want hell, you should try the death march," he said, looking wistful, as if reminiscing the good old days, if one can call those days good. "Besides, it's you kiddies who started it. You didn't have to make a comment like that."

"But it really did feel like Gaou trident-tackled us after _that_ training. Well, at least we thought it was," he added the latter meekly. Juumonji just shrugged.

"Well, now we all know better. Now, the captain isn't the only one who knows how painful Gaou's tackles and Shin's trident tackles are," he said casually.

"But the captain didn't have to invite Gaou-senpai and Shin-senpai to _show _us their tackles," Chuubou continued. "I didn't think that he was the type who would do that," he added as he glanced at the field again where the captain was huddled (conspiring) with Gaou and Shin, much to everyone's dismay.

Juumonji rolled his eyes at the comment. "Maybe, he was, once upon a time. A time before he knew of football. But then, we were all different people before we played football."

"But Sena-buchou wasn't into blackmail or guns when I first met him. And he was already playing American Football then!" Chuubou said hotly and Juumonji just laughed.

"Yeah. But then Sena wasn't captain yet. I think Hiruma made it into a tradition to make all captains of the Deimon Devilbats to become blackmailing, gun-wielding demons," Juumonji said as he stood and stretched.

"Break's over. Back to hell, kiddo," Juumonji said as he went to the field.

* * *

Omake:

"How _did_ you get Shin and Gaou to practice with us?" Juumonji asked Sena when he returned on the field.

"Hiruma-san," was the answer of the shorter player.

"Blackmailed him, huh?" Juumonji said with a certain pride and glee in his voice. Sena's silence made him grin. "So now, you can blackmail the world, huh?"

"No. Of course not," he said as he shook his head. "I don't have blackmail on anyone except Hiruma-san," he elaborated and the lineman shook his head at his captain's innocence.

"Sena. You have blackmail over Hiruma, who has blackmail over the world. Of course you can blackmail the world."

* * *

AN: Yes, it's random and it all started out with the words "I feel like Gaou trident-tackled me". Like I said, this is the semi-sequel of Trials of a Captain. Are there more fics like this coming up? Don't think so. Inspiration for ES21 is difficult. But if it comes to me, I'll post it. Probably as another one-shot. Hope you ejoyed!


End file.
